


Chances

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Harry receive their soulmate marks when they enter the dormitories for the Galahad trials, which narrows it down to a small group of men.PROMPT - soulmates





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Title/lyrics from the Backstreet Boys song "Chances."

CHANCES

The mark of your soulmate didn’t show up until you were eighteen. Harry knew that. Anyone that tried to tell you that birthmark on your leg was your soulmark, and he had a matching one on HIS inner thigh was a pedophile and you should call the police immediately. He’d been taught that since he was old enough to know what a soulmate WAS. The mark also didn’t show up until you actually MET that person, which was worse. If you lived anywhere other than the middle of nowhere there was a good chance you’d meet hundreds of people a day. You were quite lucky if you met The One and realized it right away.

Which is what made it all the more shocking when Harry received his soul mark on the inside of his thigh at the age of twenty-three…when he was shown into a dormitory and met a group of eight other attractive, fit young men. It could be any of them. Any of them could be reason that the shape of a beautiful falcon appeared on the strong muscles of his leg.

 

Ian Macnair knew there was no soulmate out there for him. He wasn’t the type that people loved. Even if it was predetermined. He might have a mate, but no one would be interested in his soul, his heart. He’d been told that all his life. He wasn’t good enough. He was second best. So when his thigh burned as he was given a lecture about body bags and job interviews, he simply sighed and rubbed his hand over it. It didn’t matter if one of these entitled young idiots was his soulmate. He had more important things to care about, such as staying alive. 

Although the deer was cute, in an odd way.

 

“Hello.” Harry mentally crosses his fingers. “Would…would you mind if I sat with you?”

The man with the beautiful hazel eyes shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

“Thanks.” He sits at the table and arranges the food on his tray. “They’re being a bunch of fucking wankers over there.”

“Really?” The hazel eyes look at the group of men from their class. “Seem like just another group of entitled bastards to me.”

“Well, not all of us who are entitled are bastards,” Harry tells him immediately and is rewarded with grin. “Not all of the time.”

The man appraises him. “Ian.”

“I know. Harry.” They shake hands. “So…what do you think about all this?”

“I think being an entitled bastard isn’t going to get them very far,” Ian observes. “I think Daddy’s money might only get you here…it won’t keep you here.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Harry says with a grin. “Mind if I ask how they recruited you?”

“I’d rather not,” Ian says quickly. 

Harry nods. “Fair enough. I heard a rumor we might get a dog.”

“A dog?” He can almost see Ian’s ears perk up. “Really.”

“Yes. I’ve always wanted a dog. Mum was allergic, Father hated them unless he was using them to hunt.” Harry shudders at the memory.

“You’re training to be a spy but you hate hunting?” Ian actually chuckles and Harry thinks he might be in love. The man has a profile that could cut glass and a strong thin body that looks whiptight.

“I hate hunting animals. The natural kind. Evil animals looking to kill the innocent are definitely a target.”

“Well spoken.” Ian tilts his head and studies him. “You’re not like the others.”

“No, I’m not. I actually like the food here, and if you’re not going to eat that meat pie I’m taking it from you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Ian replies, lightly digging his fork into the back of Harry’s hand as he reaches for Ian’s plate.

 

Ian knows it’s unwise to make friends in this group, because they’re vying for the same job and only one of them can get it. But he cannot help being friends with Harry. The man might come from money and a good name, but he’s got a filthy mouth, a filthier sense of humor, and a rakish grin that draws Ian in. This is the type of man he’s always fallen for. He almost wishes Harry was his soulmate, just for a minute…because he thinks they might be happy together. 

He loves watching Harry in hand-to-hand combat, because the man is a natural. His body flows where it needs to flow, moves sharply where a cutting action is required. He’s music on two legs. He’s also sex on two legs…if Ian would allow himself to go that far.

And if Ian wasn’t already falling in love with Harry, he catapulted into love the day they chose their dog. “Look at him. He’s the most adorable…oh you charming little fellow.” Harry picks him up and the dog bathes his face.

“What kind of dog IS that?” Ian asks.

“A Cairn Terrier. I’ve always wanted a terrier.”

“It looks like a rat,” Ian observes. “I’m going with the chocolate lab, I think.”

“That’s a child’s dog,” Harry scoffs.

“Well, as a child I never was able to have a dog, so there you go,” Ian snaps, feeling a bit hurt. “They’re loyal and protective. I value that in a friend as well as a dog.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says instantly, and Ian sees the genuine apology in his eyes. “What are you going to name him?”

“Damon,” Ian says immediately. “The best friend in all of mythology.”

“True,” Harry says. “Damon…meet Mr. Pickle.”

“You’re joking,” Ian says, and Harry only laughs.

 

Harry stares at Ian as he packs his bag. “What do you mean, they’re letting you go?” He weakly sits down on a cot.

“They’re letting me go. I told them I couldn’t do one of those honeypot things and they told me I shouldn’t continue in the training.”

“But…Ian. It’s just sex. It doesn’t MEAN anything.”

“That’s just it, Harry. It always will to me. Not that I’ve done it much, or anything, but…if someone’s cock’s going into my arse, I want to care about them.”

“Oh. So you’re…oh.” Harry feels his own cock twitch.

“Yes, I am. And I’d appreciate it if…”

“I am too,” Harry blurts out. “So your secret’s safe with me.”

“Oh.” Ian stares at him for a moment. “Plus, I have a soulmate mark, and I don’t feel right. It’s just…I can’t.”

“But your soulmate would understand. They’d know it’s for work, and that it doesn’t MEAN anything. If you just tell them…” Harry jumps to his feet.

“I don’t know who they are. I mean I have it narrowed down, but…” Ian shakes his head. “Not going there. Anyway, I have to leave.”

“You’re…Ian.” Harry hesitates before pulling him into a hug. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I hate to lose you.”

Ian stiffens before returning the embrace. “And I you, Harry…you’re going to make a wonderful Galahad.”

“You really think I can make it?”

“I’m sure of it.”

They look into each other’s eyes for a moment. “Well, I suppose this is goodbye, then,” Harry says sadly.

“It is.” Ian gives him a small smile before picking up his bag and leaving the dormitory. 

 

“So I’m not leaving Kingsman?” Ian stares at Arthur incredulously before glancing at Merlin.

“No. Not if you accept our offer. Your IQ scores are off the charts, Ian, and your aptitude test results in mathematics, engineering and science are like nothing Kingsman’s ever seen,” Merlin tells him. “I want you in my lab. Honestly, son, I could see you as my successor.”

Ian gapes at them. “I…I don’t know what to say.” He’s felt like such a failure, such a mistake. He’s always thought his heart was carefully locked away, but the thought of having to sleep with random strangers had made him sick to his stomach. He wanted Kingsman more than anything, but not at such a high cost. But now they’re offering him Kingsman in a way he never thought possible.

“Say yes,” Arthur says with a chuckle.

“Oh. Yes. Yes, sir! Thank you, thank you so much. I won’t let you down.”

“You’ll be moving into the science wing, and you won’t have any interaction with your fellow recruits until Galahad is chosen,” Arthur tells him.

“That’s fine. I understand.”

“Congratulations.” Arthur shakes his hand and Ian can only nod.

Three months go by and Ian’s the happiest he’s ever been. He buries himself in the work, amazed at the amount of tech and gadgets Kingsman has at its disposal. Every day he gets to make things better, invent things, create thing, and it’s all he’s ever dreamed of. If he is hiding behind the gadgets to keep his heart secure, he won’t admit it to himself.

“Ian,” Merlin says one day. Ian jumps in surprise. He’d been fighting with a microchip, trying to get it settled in place in a pair of glasses. If he could make this work, Kingsman would have constant surveillance at their fingertips. 

“Yes, sir?”

“The new Galahad is going to be coming through shortly on a tour. Agents are usually arseholes, but we try to at least be polite.”

“I understand,” Merlin says with a grin, thinking of his classmates.

“And here is the lab.” Arthur comes through the door. “Hello, Merlin, Ian. This is our new Galahad.”

“Jesus,” Ian whispers.

“Ian?” Harry gasps. “Christ, I thought you’d gone.”

“Surprise,” he says weakly. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Harry shakes his hand. “I…” He glances at Arthur. “It’s good to see you again,” he says formally.

“And you.” Merlin nods and goes back to his work, refusing to allow himself another glance.

 

Harry tiptoes down the dark hallway of the science wing, hoping his calculations were correct. He’d counted doors and paid much more attention than probably required as he and Arthur had walked back from the lab earlier that day. He’d asked innocent questions and found out where the dormitories were for the science employees. Now he just had to find the right door. He was a spy. He could do this.

“Harry?”

Harry whirls around. “Ian! Hello.” 

Ian stares at him from the doorway of a lab. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was looking for you,” he says shyly.

“You shouldn’t be down here.” Ian starts down the hall. “Come on.”

He leads Harry into a small bedroom, about a third of the size of Harry’s new quarters as Galahad. “I just…I wanted to talk to you,” Harry says. “I can’t believe you’re still here! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t allowed. No contact with the recruits,” Ian tells him. “Plus I’ve been busy learning my own job. Things are different down here. Busier…more intense.”

“More intense than getting shot at?” Harry scoffs, hurt that Ian hadn’t thought to send him a message of some sort.

“Our work makes sure you live through getting shot at,” Ian snaps back. “

“I did sound condescending. I’m sorry,” Harry says immediately. Ian softens. “It’s just…fuck, it’s good to see you. I…I’ve missed you, Ian.”

“It is good to see you as well, Harry.” Ian looks uncomfortable. “Merlin…he thinks I can take his place someday.”

Harry takes a chance and puts his arms around Ian. “I just hated that something like sex was keeping you away from Kingsman.”

“Sex isn’t everything, Harry.”

“It’s a lot, though, isn’t it?”

Ian pulls back to look at him. “If you find the right person, if you care about them.”

Harry reaches up and touches Ian’s face. “I agree.”

“Harry,” Ian begins, but is stifled by Harry’s mouth on his. Ian freezes, but then his strong arms wrap around Harry and he deepens the kiss.

Harry sighs, loving the feel of Ian against his body. He loves that they’re the same height, that his hardening cock aligns perfectly with Ian’s. He starts to kiss his way down Ian’s throat. “I dreamt about you,” he whispers. “A lot.”

“Harry…you’re too beautiful for your own good.” Ian continues to kiss him as he slowly maneuvers them to his small bed. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“I don’t care about shouldn’t…do you?”

“No,” Ian admits. He tugs at Harry’s jumper and yanks it over his head. “Jesus,” he groans, hands sliding over Harry’s chest.

Harry’s fingers tremble but he manages to unbutton Ian’s shirt and slide it off. “You’ve room to talk…looks like you don’t only sit behind a table all day.”

“I stay fit,” Ian agrees. They curl up on the bed, laying over each other as hands wander and mouths nibble and bite. “I don’t…I don’t have supplies,” Ian pants. “Wasn’t expecting this.”

“We’ll be more prepared next time,” Harry tells him, hand rubbing Ian’s cock through his trousers.

“Next time?”

Harry looks up at Ian. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are well-kissed. “Oh yes. I’m not letting you go. Not now that I’ve found you again.” He undoes Ian’s trousers. “May I?” Ian nods. Harry stands and removes his own trousers, leaving his pants on. Ian sits up and Harry wiggles his trousers down. “I just want to…” Harry stares at the mark on Ian’s inner thigh. “What’s that?”

“A deer or stag or something.” Ian shrugs but looks uncomfortable.

“Or…perhaps a hart?” Harry whispers.

“Yes, perhaps. Harry, what’s the big deal?”

Harry turns his leg out a bit so Ian can see his own leg. “Didn’t you say Merlin was prepping you to take his place?”

“Yes,” Ian says slowly. “Are we really talking about this now?”

“I’ve investigated this bird for a long time, trying to solve the mystery. It could be a hawk…it could be a falcon…it could be a merlin.”

Ian turns white. “What?”

“Yes. Merlins are hunting birds like hawks or falcons. And…Ian. My last name is Hart.”

Ian stares at him as he stands up. “What?”

“Yes.” Harry cups Ian’s face in his hands. “We…we’re soulmates.”

Ian’s lips tremble and tears actually stream down his face. “I wouldn’t allow myself…I never thought someone…I can’t believe it’s you.”

“I know. I know, Ian.” Harry takes him in his arms. They hug fiercely, all sexual intentions long forgotten.

They curl up on the small bed together, whispering and kissing throughout the night. It’s only days later, when Ian is able to sneak up to Harry’s rooms, that they consummate the soul bond, baptizing their marks with kisses and tender caresses.

 

Is it love? Is it fate?/Who am I? Who's to say?/Don't know exactly what it means/Is it love? Is it fate?/Where it leads, who can say?/Maybe you and I were meant to be


End file.
